


Screams Of Slicence

by Simply_Unknown_104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, M/M, One Shot, Yandere, yandere Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Unknown_104/pseuds/Simply_Unknown_104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is in a bad place. He's dating his university professor, Erwin, who is abusing him while seeing his lover, Eren, behind his abuser's back. When Erwin begins to suspect Levi of cheating he starts to take extra measures. Meanwhile Eren is trying to talk Levi into leaving Erwin and reporting him to the police. Lost and confused, Levi doesn't know what to do but to sit aside and take the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams Of Slicence

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains subjects such as rape, verbal, physical, and domestic violence and abuse. Also Ereni shippers there is a little bit of Eruri in this fanfic but don't worry this is an Ereni fanfic, the Eruri is only here for the plot. Finally Eruri is my NOTP and I have zero hate towards the shippers and I'm not trying to offend or send hate towards anyone. I just wanted to write another yandere fanfic but I didn't want Eren or Levi to be fucking crazy like in my last yandere Ereni fanfic Love Sick (shameless plug is shameless)

Levi never came over to Eren's apartment as often as he did in the past three months. More purple and red marks that wouldn't fade fast enough covered his skin and he was more tired and sore than usually. Levi would drop by to nap on Eren's bed, or be treated with whatever Eren recommended for his bruises. Today he was treated with both. Levi came over after classes, took a bath, and slept in Eren's bed as Eren fixed him something to eat. Eren wasn't always the greatest at cooking, but once he found out about Levi's other relationship he learned as fast as he could. Levi woke up, ate, and sat on Eren's couch to study as Eren tended to the never ending bruises. 

Eren dabbed creamed on Levi's shoulder and he hissed. "Where do you keep that thing, it's cold."

"Stop complaining, it's suppose to be cold, you know that."

"Well it's colder now then it was before, shit." Levi threw his papers on the coffee table and sighed. "Please stop."

"I'm almost done."

"Eren, please." Eren stopped and wiped his fingers as Levi held his head in his hands. "Do you have any tea?" Levi asked in a tired voice. Eren looked at him, this wasn't the person he fell in love with nearly two years ago. Sure, when they started dating Eren knew something was off, but recently he hating seeing Levi like this. He hated seeing Levi follow him around like a lost and sad puppy. He hated seeing the bags under Levi's eyes and the permanent frown that had officially sunk into Levi's face. He hated seeing how little Levi ate and how he refused to cry. Most of all, he hated how Levi was never happy. Levi was in a bad mood, and so was he.

"I want you to leave him." Eren said, he balled his fist in his lap and hoped his words didn't come out to rough.

"You ordering me around now?"

"Levi, I'm just trying to look out for you, I want to keep you safe."

"I don't need your help."

"Then why have you been asking for my help these past few months?"

"Shut up." Levi spat. Eren sighed, he knew Levi was making excuses. Eren pulled Levi into a hug and rubbed his undercut which always calmed him down.

"Why do you stay with him, what does he do to you."

"Nothing."

"Levi-"

"I mean it, he does nothing to me. He didn't do anything to me until about a year ago. Before he would grip my hand too tight or try to get me away from my friends and keep me to himself. He says that he loves me and he always had this sick dangerous look in his eyes. He never hit me, he's never tried to hurt me. He always says he loved me and that I'm only his, like I'm his favorite toy. I don't know what's wrong with him. He loves me, and that's the scariest thing about him."

Eren tried to piece together Levi's description of Erwin. He knew why people abused others. Because they never knew right from wrong, because of their mental state, or maybe something happened to them. Levi's description was vague, but it made something popped into Eren's mind. This must of been some kind of mental illness. Either that or something must of happened to Erwin that made him think the way he did. Whatever it was, Levi couldn't stay around him. If a victim of domestic abuse stayed with their abuser to long, then they would have a much harder time leaving them. They would start making excuses for the abuser and blame themselves for all that was happening to them. Levi was strong, but Eren could tell that he would soon give into Erwin.

Levi sighed and pushed himself off of Eren. "I've been here for too long, I have to go."

"Wait, please, just stay here tonight."

"I can't, he'll get specious... and angry." Levi trailed off at the last part. 

"What does he do to you? Why not report him to the Dean or the police."

"He's dangerous, Eren. And what he does to me... it hurts." Levi felt like crying, but he knew not to. He trained himself not to. Eren stopped fighting, he knew it was better this way then to keep pressuring Levi. Eren badly wanted to go to the police, he wanted to contact the Dean, but that might hurt Levi even more. He might even lose Levi if he did something like that or tell anyone else. This was between them and it would stay that way, for now. 

Levi packed his things and kissed Eren goodbye. He left his apartment and took the bus home. Home, that place wasn't home. Home was where you felt safe, it was a shelter, a place where someone or thing was waiting for you with open arms and warm hugs. But that place wasn't home, it was a prison with a warden that was always waiting for him. Levi walked the rest of the way to his prison and saw that the car wasn't in the driveway. Levi relaxed a little and went inside, when he saw Erwin he remembered that the prison had a garage. 

Erwin Smith was tall, blond, and unfortunately handsome. He was twenty-eight and worked as a law professor at Levi and Eren's university. Levi met him when he was a freshman in college and Erwin was a senior. Erwin was kinder back then, he helped Levi study and get his new school life in order. When they started dating it was like any other relationship. Then Erwin started to get protective when Levi was around other guys. One time he was holding Levi's hand and when a friend of Levi's came to talk to him Erwin gripped his hand so hard his knuckles turned white. 

When Erwin graduated he worked as a lawyer for a year and returned to the university to be a professor when Levi was a junior. He was able to do so, he was top of his class and had a spotless track record as a lawyer, what school didn't want him to teach their students. Erwin asked Levi to move in with him and Levi said yes, but that was only out of fear. Levi didn't know when their "relationship" spiraled into madness, all he knew as that he was twenty at the time. Levi had tired to break up with Erwin and he lost it. He pinned Levi to a wall and said things like Levi was his and only his. When he saw the pain he was putting Levi threw he calmed down and told Levi that he loved him. Then he raped Levi, but in Erwin's eyes it was love. 

Levi met Eren in the campus library. Eren was studying to become a doctor and he had a strong will to help people, Levi liked that about him. Levi was seeking peace and attention and love from someone and Eren gave that to him. Eren didn't know about Erwin until three months ago, a year and a half after they starting dating. Levi wanted depressingly to leave Erwin, but he was too scared of him. Erwin easily overpowered Levi. Levi was short, he was tall. Levi was strong, he was stronger. What he did to Levi hurt, it was painful. It hurt so bad that Levi learned to stop crying out every time he did it. He stopped making noises every time Erwin touched him. Levi was beaten down and broken, but Erwin couldn't see that. Not until recently.

Erwin was waiting for Levi in the living room. He was out of his work clothes and watching TV. "Your late," he said.

"It's only six." Levi back talked.

"A quarter after six, your late."

"Since when did I have a curfew?" Levi started to feel bolder. Eren was right, he didn't have to take this, he could leave and be with Eren. "Since when did you control my life?" Erwin looked over at Levi and turned off the TV. He went over to Levi and tired to hug him, Levi shook him off. "NO! Don't touch me! I'm sick of you touching me!"

"Levi, if I did something wrong we can talk this out. Please, let's sit down and talk about this."

"Fine, you want to talk so badly then I want you to know that I'm sick of you!"

"Levi-" Erwin felt his heart start to hurt a little, and his blood start to boil."

"I'm so sick of you! I don't want you anymore, I don't want you around me, I don't want you controlling my life! And I'm so sick of you touching me, it's disgusting!" The words were starting to tumble out of Levi's mouth.

"I touch you because I love you, I make love to you because I love you!" Erwin's heart was starting to break, and he was starting to get angry.

"That's not love, you may like it but I don't! What part of 'please, stop, don't touch me' don't you understand?! What words that are coming out of my mouth don't you understand?!"

"Levi-"

"No! Shut up, I'm so done with you Erwin! I'm done, we're done!" Erwin grabbed Levi and pushed him against the wall. Levi gasped, he hit his head too hard, but the grip Erwin had on his shoulders kept him awake. Levi remembered what happened the first time he tired to break up with Erwin, he didn't want it to happen again. "No, Erwin stop, please?"

"YOUR NOT LEAVING!" Erwin's voice boomed. "Your mine, and only mine." He growled. Erwin's eye's trailed down, he removed his hand from Levi's shoulder and down to his pants. Levi's shoulder stung, he knew it would bruise. Erwin's hand rubbed against Levi's member and he started to grow, Erwin was also currently pitching his own tent.

"Why is it that every time your angry you always resort to touching me?" Erwin didn't answer, he didn't know why either. He just liked it, it liked being with Levi, he liked over powering him, he liked calling the shots and being in control. "Erwin, you love me right, so why hurt me?"

"I'm not hurting you. Why can't you see how much I love you?" Erwin looked at Levi, his under the anger and lust in his eyes, he could see the pain he had just put Erwin though. The creeping feeling that Erwin was doing these things to him because it was his fault started to come up from bottom of his heart, but Levi shook it off. Something was wrong with Erwin, Erwin was the mad one, not him. He was normal, he could tell right from wrong, he wasn't a completely broken toy, at least, he hoped he wasn't. Erwin gripped Levi's half hard cock and started to pump. Levi knew better then to moan, he trained himself not to. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction or make him think that this was right. "Why won't you make a sound, you know you like it, so why stop yourself from doing so?"

"Because I don't! I don't like it!" Levi was going to cry, but he knew not to. "It's hurts! Why can't you see how much your hurting me?"

"You like it, look at you, look at how big you are."

"That has nothing to do with it. GET OFF OF ME!" Levi started to fight. He tired to push Erwin away, get him out of his pants. He tired to twist out of his grip, he tired anything to get away from Erwin. Erwin got sick of Levi and picked him up, he threw Levi over his shoulder as Levi shouted at him to let him go and pounded his back. Erwin carried Levi to their room and threw him onto the bed. He climbed on top of Levi and pinned him down. He was now completely in control. 

When Erwin was done with Levi, Levi couldn't move. His body was sore and he saw in so much pain. Levi felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he quickly stopped himself. Erwin was spent after the three rounds he had with Levi. He didn't feel like cleaning up. He laid down next to Levi and wrapped his arms around him. "From now on, your to be home by six. Your not allowed to go out after that time unless I'm with you or you call me with a good excuse." He kissed Levi's neck.

"I love you." He said before going to sleep.

"I-I love you too." Levi said. Erwin was fast asleep, Levi stayed awake. It's body ached too much to fall asleep. Plus he didn't feel safe, he felt on edge, just like every night. Levi fell asleep when he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore a few hours later. When morning came both woke up, showered, ate, and Erwin drove Levi to school. Levi ran into Eren while Erwin was prepping for his class. When Eren saw Levi his heart sank. Levi looked terrible, he looked tired and depressed, and the way he walked was off. Eren ran over to him and let him fall into his arms. Eren pulled him aside so they were out of the growing wave of people in the hallway.

"What happened, what did he do to you?" He whispered, Levi shook his head. "Levi, please-"

"Hurts, it hurts so bad." Levi said in a low and tired voice. Eren's heart skipped a beat, he wrapped his arm around Levi and walked him out of the building. "Wait, he'll know."

"I'll think of something." Eren put Levi in his car and the drove off. Levi relaxed and sank into the seat, he was grateful that Eren had a car, that Eren was with him. Levi quickly fell asleep, finally feeling safe enough to do so. When they reached Eren's apartment Eren didn't have the heart to wake him up. Eren carried Levi up to his apartment and drew him a warm bath. He woke Levi up and helped him into the tub. He felt sick when he saw the marks on Levi's body. "What did he do to you?" Eren growled.

"Eren, please-"

"NO!" Eren didn't mean to shout, but he was pissed. "I'm sick of this Levi, I'm sick of seeing you with bruises, I'm sick of seeing you so damn unhappy all the damn time. God when I met you I knew there was something wrong with you. I don't want to see you like this anymore! I want you, the real you, the you that I've never met before! I want you see you be happy, I want you to smile more! I want you to tell me what he does to you and let me go take care of it! So do it or I'll have no choice but to call the police right now!" When Eren finished he saw the tears in Levi's eyes. Eren felt his heart sink. "Levi, I'm-"

"YOU WANT TO WHAT HE DOES TO ME SO BAD! FINE! He squeezes me too hard when he hugs me. He kisses me to roughly and he holds my hand to tight. He tenses up when I'm around friends and tries to keep me away from them. He says he loves me, he says he'll protect me and does all of those things out of love." Levi started to cry but he didn't notice, he continued to speak clearly. "Worst of all is that I believe him, I believe that he loves me and that is what scares the shit out of me. Last night he did it again. I tried to break up with him and he pined me to a wall. HE FUCKING RAPED ME OK! Every time I told him to stop, every time I said it hurt, he kept going. When I asked him why he did those things he said it was because he loved me. Fuck it hurts, it hurts so bad. He did it for hours, three fucking rounds. He then started to control me even more and said he wanted me home by six every day. He said he loved me and went to sleep as if he didn't do anything wrong. I didn't sleep for hours and I woke up in pain. That's what the fuck he does to me, Eren!"

Eren watched as Levi cried. He felt sick to his stomach, but relived at the same time. He knew Levi held in his tears, he was happy to finally see them. He was happy to have Levi tell him what happened. Eren bent down and hugged Levi. He softly messaged Levi's undercut and told him calming words. "I want you to stay here until I get back. I'm going to the police this afternoon, whatever happens, I'll take the fall. But first I want to go to your class with him, just in case. Where do you usually sit?"

"Third row, sixth seat from the stairs, right in the middle." Eren kissed his check. He got Levi a change of clothes and left him the spare key. Eren went back to school and made it to Levi's class just in time. Erwin quickly noticed Eren and he felt his stomach twist and his heat beat faster, he was starting to worry. He wanted to call Eren out but he had a class to teach and had to be professional. When class was over Eren tried to dash out of the room, but Erwin stopped him. As much as Eren didn't want to look at his face, he had to act like a normal student who didn't know Erwin.

"It's almost the end of the year, and your a senior. Is something going on for you to be in my class?"

"Well, one of your student's has food poisoning. I'm just here to take notes for him because I didn't have class. He should be back tomorrow." Eren ran out of the room as Erwin called out to him. He got in his car and drove to the police station. Erwin clearly knew that Eren was hiding something, and he wasn't getting away that easily. Erwin didn't have another class for another hour so he quickly made his way to the University's student office. He asked the staff for information and looked at he student records until he found him. Erwin smiled to himself as he took a picture of the address. "Hang on Levi, I'm coming." He thought as he shut down the computer and made his way to his car.

"Please, he's in so much pain, he told me everything. Why can't you take my word for it?" Eren pleaded with the officer.

"I'm sorry kid," He male officer shook his head. "But the law is the law. We can't do anything unless the victim presses charges."

"And he wants to press charges."

"But I can't take your word for it, only his." Eren sighed, he felt so defeated. "Look, just bring your friend down here and one of us will have a talk with him. Easy right?"

"Yeah, your right, thank you for your time." Eren thanked the officer and left the police station. He went back home where Levi was peacefully sleeping. Eren smiled as he watched his chest slowly rise and fall. This was the most peaceful he's seen him, he didn't have the heart to wake him, but they had to get this done. "Levi," Eren kissed his cheek and rubbed his shoulder. "Wake up love, we need to go somewhere." Levi groaned, he didn't want to get up yet. Eren chuckled. "Levi, baby, wake up." Eren turned Levi's head over and kissed him. Levi grabbed the back of his hair and kissed back.

"OK, but only because you asked so nicely." Levi said, Eren chuckled.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where?" Levi rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. 

"To the police, they won't arrest Erwin unless you press charges."

"Well, shit what are we waiting for?"

"Your lazy ass to get out of bed."

"I'm out now aren't I smart ass?" Eren laughed and opened the door for Levi, then he froze. Erwin was there, he was just as surprised as Eren was. When he saw Levi his eyes narrowed and he pushed Eren aside. He grabbed Levi's arm and Levi hissed in pain. 

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

"Shit Erwin, that hurts damn it."

"You going home and your not leaving, when I get back were going to talk." Eren quickly closed the door and stepped in front of it.

"He's not going anywhere."

"Move, Eren. Who are you to tell him what to do?"

"I could ask you the same thing? Can't you see how unhappy he is with you? Can't you see how much your hurting him"

"He's fine, now get out of the way."

"Erwin," Levi said in a low tone. "Let go of me, now." Erwin looked at Levi, he stared back at Eren and let Levi go. Erwin crossed his arms, ready for Levi to take his side, but was shocked to see Levi leave him and stand next to Eren.

"Levi-"

"I'm leaving you Erwin, and I mean it this time. I'm not yours to keep, I don't belong to you."

"But- but I love you, you know I do."

"For the last time, that isn't love Erwin. You need help if you can't tell that, and I'll help you if you let me go."

"Levi, what's gotten into you?" Erwin said in a tone that was a mix of hurt and anger.

"You Erwin, your the problem. You almost got to me you know, you almost broke me. Now, now I'm ready to stand on my own two feet and leave you. I'm going to report you to the police, then I'm going to move out and be with Eren." Levi let that last sentence slip out, but he didn't care anymore. "I love Eren now, and I want to be with him. So, for the last time, let me go Erwin. I'm leaving you, and I won't take no for an answer." Levi looked at Eren. "Lets go." Levi reached for the doorknob when he was suddenly fling to the side. He hit his head against the wall, he yelped in pain and fell face first onto the ground. He looked up at Eren who called his name, his vision was blurry, he couldn't move or speak. He passed out. 

Erwin grabbed Eren's neck with one hand and slammed him against the door. "You did this you sonofabitch! This is all your fault! I loved him and you had to come in and take him away from me! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Erwin placed his other hand on Eren's neck and started to squeeze. Eren felt his air supply being cut off and he started to chock. His eyes narrowed and he started to claw at Erwin's hands. He tried to yell at Levi to wake up but he couldn't do that when he couldn't breath. Eren's legs started to feel weak and he looked back at Erwin with pleading eyes as he started to fall. 

Erwin looked at Eren. He looked at how submissive he was. He felt lust rise as he looked into his pleading eyes. He may have hated him, but right now he wanted nothing more then to be on top of him. The bulge in his pants agreed, he need to fuck Eren and he needed to do it now. "Shit." He swore and he let Eren grow. Eren fell to his knees and started to cough and rubbed his neck. He scrambled over to Levi and tried to wake him up as Erwin tried to make a choice. Eren could barely speak, and Levi was out cold. Eren flipped Levi over and pulled his head into his lap. He tapped Levi's face a few times before he dropped his head and was pulled over to the couch by Erwin. Erwin threw him down and got on top of him. "You did this, you did this to me and tried to take Levi away from me. I'm going to make you pay, but I can't kill you yet."

Erwin held down Eren's legs as he pulled his shirt up and his pants down. Eren slowly regained his voice and yelled as he tried to kick Erwin. Erwin pulled down his own pants and Eren's eyes widen. Shit he was huge, there was no way that was going to fit inside of him. Eren tried to stop him but it was useless. Erwin wasted no time going in dry and Eren screamed as tears perked up in his eyes. He screamed for Levi to wake up threw his pain, he wondered when this would end. He wanted it to end.

Levi regain consciousness when Eren screamed. He couldn't move or open his eyes, but he could hear everything. He mustered up some strength and forced his eyes open. He saw Erwin, raping Eren in his own home and he couldn't believe it. This was his fault, this was all his fault. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. If he knew this would happen, god if only he knew. Levi listened to Eren's cries, his pleas for Erwin to stop and for Levi to get up. Levi wanted to get up, but he didn't have the strength. Strength, that was something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was taken away from him once Erwin started to take control of him. Erwin, god he hated Erwin, he hated him with all his heart. He hated everything about him. He hated his blue eyes, he hated his nice house and his nice car. He hated how much bigger and stronger Erwin was, he hated how easily he could be forced down and taken by that bastard. He hated how he once fell in love with him. 

He was so sorry for wanting to be loved. Sorry for dating Eren when he knew how dangerous Erwin was. But he couldn't help himself, he just wanted to be wanted. He wanted to be loved, he wanted to be embraced, he wanted a pair of arms to return to when he came home from a long day. He wanted to hold hands, he wanted to be kissed and touched and made love to, he wanted to do all of that with Eren. He couldn't do any of that if Eren was traumatized by this event, or worst, dead.

He had to do something, and he had to do it fast. He looked around as he tried to think of something. The bastard was too occupied raping his boyfriend to notice anything that was going on around him. He knew Erwin was much stronger then him, so he would have to find a way around him. He saw the lamp on the end table, it was of average size, but it had a metal base. Levi knew he was going to have to do something that he didn't want to do, but he had to save Eren. Levi shook the fatigue away and stood. He walked quietly and slowly unplugged the lamp from the floor and picked it up, it was heavy. If he hit Erwin with the metal it would most likely result in brain damage or death. 

Levi held the end of the lamp in his hands and raised it above his head, he prayed that hitting him with the lighter end would at lease knock Erwin out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "AAUUGGGHHH!" Levi swung the lamp down onto Erwin's head and opened his eyes. Erwin stopped moving, for a moment. He turned and looked at Levi with hurt and angry eyes. "No..." Levi breathed and he dropped the lamp.

"Levi," Erwin pulled out of Eren and Levi stepped back. "How could you."

"Because I hate you, I want you gone. I want you locked up and out of my life." Levi spat.

"But- but I loved you." Erwin stood up and took a step forward. "I gave you everything."

"If you think raping my boyfriend is right, if you think that is saving me or giving me something, then your seriously fucked up."

"Boyfriend? You really love him? But-but I-?" Levi said nothing and stood his ground. "How- HOW COULD YOU!" Erwin cried. He grabbed Levi and threw him down onto the coffee table, getting on top of him.

"Get off of me!" Levi fought and struggled. 

"I loved you! I loved you so much and this is what you do to me ." Erwin raised up. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Levi felt all his strength leave his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want it, not again.

"Erwin no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry OK! Just please don't do it again! ERWIN!"

"Levi!" Eren shook him and he opened his eyes. Erwin was laying on top of Levi, he was out cold. Eren was holding a frying pan. Eren pushed Erwin off of Levi and helped him stand up. He hugged Levi tightly and Levi hugged back, he was so relieved, and hopefully Erwin would stay in the ground. Eren let go of him and held up the frying pan. "I guess I own Disney and kids movies an apology, dumb shit like that does work in real life." Eren said before he passed out in Levi's arms. 

"Eren? Eren!" Levi had a light panic attack before he realized Eren had just passed. He sighed in relief. "Idiot," he whispered and laid him down on the couch. He kissed Eren's forehead and whispered a soft thank you. Levi quickly called the police, put Eren's pants on, and watched Erwin as he waited, frying pan in hand. Erwin had to be dragged out by the police and Eren had to be taken to the hospital. 

Levi waited besides him, he held his hand and tried to block out the bleeps of the machines. The doctors said he might not wake up for two days. He had a mild concussion and was physical exhausted, combine that with just being raped and possible tearing in his ass and Eren definitely needed his rest. Levi refused to leave Eren's side, even when the police came to interview Levi and help him press charges he wouldn't budge and they did it everything in Eren's hospital room. Levi met Eren's family and friends for the first time as well, it was under unfortunate circumstances but they did own the hospital so there was no avoiding it. Surprisingly they liked Levi, Eren's mom even cried for him and gave him a warm hug after hearing his side of the story. Eren's father shook his hand and thanked him for saving his son. His sister gave him her number and Armin did the same. It was the first time in a long time were Levi felt so welcomed, it of hurt him even more as he felt like he didn't devise it. After all, it was his fault Eren was in this state.

Levi didn't know when he fell asleep. Eren's mom had brought him some food, he ate it, and he passed out. Levi woke up when he felt a warm hand on his head and fingers softly rubbing his under cut. He looked up and saw Eren sitting up in bed and smiling at him. "Hey, sleep well." Levi said nothing he looked at Eren and felt tears form in his eyes. He couldn't hold them back and he began to sob.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, his face buried into the bed. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault."

"Levi-"

"No, I did this to you!" Levi looked up at Eren. "If I wasn't so selfish, if we had never met, you wouldn't be here. You would be OK and well on your way to becoming a doctor. I should've stayed with Erwin, I should've listened to him and let him do what he waited to me. I never waited this. I never waited you to get hurt!"

"Hey," Eren pulled Levi's head towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. "What happened to the strong Levi who tried to save me back there? What happened to the Levi who wouldn't take anymore shit? What happened to the Levi who stopped blaming himself for everything?"

But-"

"Levi, it's OK, none of this is your fault." Eren wiped Levi's tears away. 

"But I'm not strong."

"It takes a strong person to stay in a abusive relationship, and a stronger person to get out of one. You also saved me back there."

"No I didn't, your the one who saved me."

"But if you hadn't gotten up and if Erwin kept having his way with me, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"But, everything that's happened-"

"Levi, how long are you going to keep blaming yourself? You did nothing wrong and you need to understand that. I don't care what you blame any of this on, me, Erwin, God, as long as you stop beating yourself down." Levi starting to cry again, Eren was right, this was Erwin's fault. All of this was Erwin's fault. Levi buried his face in Eren's chest and repeated how much he hated Erwin. Eren listened to him vent and whispered soothing words to him. When Levi was done crying he wiped his eyes and laid his head on Eren's chest. "Levi, when do we graduate?"

"Three weeks."

"Then, when we get out of school, let's get out of here." Levi looked at Eren, he didn't know what he was saying. "Run away with me, Levi." Levi started crying again, but this time, they were tears of joy.


End file.
